Secret Sisters
by lightmylumiere
Summary: This isn't something you would see pop out of a book. This is the reality: Snow didn't expect her to come back, and what the sister saw is more than what she wanted. Rose Red and Snow White. R&R first Once Upon A Time fic. T for the future.
1. Chapter 1

*Hello there new universe!  
>I'm a big fan of your work, no honestly. I really love Once Upon a Time, the fairy tales and the reality drama. And the stories that I found on fanfiction, truly great works. But I read the Grimm's book of complete fairy tales. And there's one character I'd love to meet: Rose Red. And that's where this spins from.<br>I don't own Once Upon A Time, just my concoction of characters. Just a thought.  
>I need all the reviews I can get, for a note. I'm a newer writer, so any criticism from ANYONE is amazing.*<p>

Secret Sister  
>Long long ago, in the woods, there was a small cottage with a fireplace and two large rose bushes sitting in front of it. One bore red roses, the other bore white roses.<br>The king, on his hunting trip, stumbled across the woman. And, almost instantly, he had fallen in love with her. Shortly after their meeting, he took the fair maiden back to his castle to be his bride.  
>Their love didn't bring many hardships, it was a love story like none other.<br>Once the king had ruled the land for a while with his new wife, they found her to be expecting a baby. "Oh, I wish I had a child with white as snow, red as blood, and black as the ebony bed frame!" She exclaimed.  
>Sounds like Snow-White no?<br>It's not Snow, it's her special sister.  
>Rose Red was beautiful. She had fair skin and green eyes like her father, curly red hair that formed ringlets down her back. Of course, her tight curls were usually tied up in a thick braid or a bun atop her head. Unlike her mother's wishes, her thin pink lips weren't as tragically beautiful as her mother's imaginary child.<br>But, overall, the family was a happy bunch.  
>Rose was two when Snow was born and her mother was dead. Snow White, as she was named, was the woman's dream child: skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as the ebony frame in their parents' bedroom. Her mother didn't get a chance to love poor little Snow White, Rose made a promise to herself that Snow would see the grace of god through her, if no one else.<br>Her father soon remarried, a wicked woman who the two sisters called the Evil Queen. Jokes came and went, Rose and Snow despised her.  
>The two were growing older, one sixteen and one fourteen when their father died. The queen didn't seem to mind that her husband was dead, not as much as the two orphaned girls. "Snow, this is goodbye for us." Rose told her. "I don't trust the woman, I don't like her. I'll always be there for you, Snowy, but I must run."<br>"Take me with you." Snow tugged her sister's crimson skirts.  
>"Now two missing princesses are a little obvious though, aren't they?" Rose teased her little sister. "You must stay and keep her company."<br>"Rosy, she'll kill me!" Snow whined. "I need you to protect me, I won't make it a day without you."  
>"Yes you will, I promise you will." She kissed the girl's forehead. "I'll miss seeing you grow up, Snowy."<br>"Please don't leave..." Snow pleaded.  
>"I leave at midnight." And like a flash, Rose Red had left.<br>Years passed. Snow White was now getting married, a wedding Rose wasn't invited to. The whole kingdom got an invitation, but not sister Rose. For all Snow knew, Rose was dead. Killed by a beast or a hunter, used as a toy or a maid locked in a basement. It was dangerous to call for her sister.  
>"Snow? Snoooowwwwwwwwwww." Rose called running down the castle corridor. She couldn't find her little sister. Soon enough, she did find what she was looking for, just not where she was hoping to see.<br>Snow and her new husband, making love in her mother's bed.  
>She never saw her there, she didn't know she was coming. And Snow, to be honest, didn't remember that her sister could even be alive and looking for her.<br>"She has no decency anymore." Rose stuttered to herself, and promised a reeking of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

*Snow and Rose: what do you think?

And now that we've seen them in the fairy tale world, what about Storybrooke? I guess we just have to find out…*

Pasta and True Words

She drove into the town in a red smart car. The tags said she was from New York. She had vividly red hair and green eyes like emeralds, and if she had had an accent she would have been mistaken for Irish. She rang the doorbell of the white house on the main street, where a little boy answered. "May I help you, miss?" He was a very polite little tike, probably nine or ten years old.

"Um, yes." The woman was out of breath, and she tucked a piece of her flaming hair back behind her ear. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and brown boots that had a cuff that when folded up went over your knee, and a purple flowing top that covered most all of her. "I'm looking for my sister."

"Who's your sister?" The boy asked, holding something behind his back. It was a book of some sorts. "If it's my mom, she's got someone over."

"And your mom is…" The woman had never seen the boy in her life. And she didn't think he had any ties to who she was looking for.

"Mayor Mills, Regina Mills." He grinned at her. "And I'm Henry."

_That wasn't who I'm after at all. _"No, her name is Mary."

"Mary Margaret?" Henry asked. "As in Miss Blanchard?"

"That rings a bell, yes."

"Who are you? I never caught your name." Henry looked at her and opened her book.

"Scarlet. Scarlet Mackey." She offered her hand to him, which he was too busy looking from his book's pages to the woman.

"Well, Ms. Scarlet Mackey, I can point you in the way of her house. My mother wouldn't want me leaving this late." He saw Emma drive by, whom he quickly waved down. She stopped and got out of the cop car.

"What the hell, kid, you just about wrecked me." She complained. _I sure hope that's not my sister. _

"Emma, this is Scarlet Mackey." Scarlet smiled at the frowning woman.

"Hey." Emma was not the friendliest thing on earth. "Now I hope this is important. I was about to turn in for the night."

"Scarlet Mackey needs to be pointed in the direction of her sister's house." Henry's face lit as he said this.

"Who's her sister?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." Scarlet said. Emma's eyes must have bulged from her skull.

"Wow, okay. That's actually where I'm heading." Emma's face returned to normal. "Are you sure you're related to her? I mean, you two look nothing alike." Emma was skeptical for a moment. Henry mouthed _Operation Cobra_, and with a nod Emma led her back to Mary's place.

…

"MARY!" Emma shouted as she darted through the door. Scarlet followed close behind on her tail. She was in the kitchen, trying to fix the broken toaster Emma ever so kindly destroyed.

"Just for a note, Emma, in the future take out your _anger _on something that's _yours._" She didn't even look up during her rant. "Can't have pasta, stoves broken. Can't have toast, someone impaled the toaster!" If there was a loving way to hold a grudge, that was it.

"Mary, you have a visitor." Suddenly Mary Margaret's entire demeanor changed. A smile returned to her face, and all around she seemed less irritable.

"Hello, Mary." Scarlet said. "Do you remember me?"

"I can't put my finger on it…" Mary had seen her before, but it couldn't have been recently. Perhaps as a child or before she came to Storybrooke. She couldn't remember anything before Storybrooke, which left her childhood out of it.

"It's me, Scarlet." Scarlet walked up to her puzzled sister. "Scarlet Mackey, your sister."

The puzzle ran away from Mary's face. "Ah, how could I forget?" She ran up and hugged the ginger.

"So you two _do _know each other." Emma muttered, half to herself.

"Does that surprise you?" Scarlet asked, slightly offended by Emma's accusation.

"To tell the truth, yes Ms. Mackey. Henry always comes up with these cockamamie ideas of how everyone knows each other is from an alternate life in a fairy tale world…"

"Oh, come on. It's fueling your son's imagination." Mary Margaret interrupted.

"_Your _son, I thought he was the Mayor's son." She looked befuddled at her sister.

"Who wants Chinese?"

*There you have the second chapter of Secret Sister. So leave a review, I absolutely love them.*


	3. Chapter 3

*It's Secret Sister time.  
>I haven't picked up this story in um well at least two and a half weeks. And that is too long. So I am going to write a little chapter, just for my pretties.<br>I know that I haven't been reviewed yet, but I'd like to be. :)*

Pretend  
>David walked into the cafe around 7:10 that morning, earlier than usual. Looking for Mary Margaret, who he realized wouldn't be there for five more minutes. But he was surprised to see the woman with the flaming hair and green eyes. She smiled and looked at him with an amorous look in her eyes. "Do I know you?" She blurted, he turned quickly with a coffee cup in his hand.<br>"I don't think so." He answered, shocked by how random the woman was. "I'm David." He offered her his hand.  
>"Scarlet Mackey." She shook it gladly.<br>"Pleasure to meet you."  
>"Pleasure's all mine."<br>She sipped her own coffee and put down her book. "So what brings you to Storybrooke?" David asked, sitting across from her.  
>"My sister lives here." She smiled half-heartedly. "Mary Margaret Blanchard."<br>He darted his eyes at the name. Did he have a problem with her, Scarlet wondered, or was he unsure of his feelings toward her: friend or foe? "I know her, yes. Is there something wrong with her or something?"  
>"No no, I haven't seen her in a little over twelve years." He raised an eyebrow. "You see, my sister and I... Mary was fourteen and I was sixteen. Our father, rest his soul, he died that year and left us with our stepmother, neither of us could stand her. I ran away, and I promised her I'd come back. Once I made my big break on the Broadway, I told her, I'd take her with me to New York to live with me." She gulped and paused, as if for dramatic effect. "I never made it, I never came back to tell her that I failed. Until now."<br>"Mary Margaret must really love you a lot, then, since you're her last thing to family."  
>"It's hard to tell. Being so far from family for so long, it's hard to tell loathing from love." Scarlet was quite the little actress, tears dripped down her face, as if on command.<br>"Scarlet, do you want someone to show you around town? Not today, I mean. But some other time, someday. Mary Margaret's always busy, but I could..."  
>She perked up as if instantly. "Sure!" Scarlet squeaked.<br>Emma and Mary Margaret stood by the window, peeking in to see Scarlet talking to David. It was obvious that Scarlet Mackey was a little TOO good at pretending, and had to be broken. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Quick chapter, I got a review :). (But I know there are lurkers...)

So dear Snow White Fan,

To answer your question, both. She has intention of liking Snow and she does. However, like many sibling rivalries, she doesn't want her to get off scot-free for her actions. I hope this clarified, and thank you for reviewing.*

Nothing

Mary Margaret smiled as her sister walked in. "Afternoon, Scarlet." She said curtly, putting what happened this morning behind them. After all, she didn't know what exactly they were talking about. A forgiving spirit was in her hands and she was going to use it.

"Good afternoon, Mary." Scarlet smiled at her. "I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"School gets out at the same time everyday." Mary scoffed. "So why are you really here, really in Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret was going to cut to the chase if it was the last thing she did.

"I wanted to fix things between us." Scarlet replied sincerely.

"Fix what KIND of things?" Her younger sister questioned?

"I was your best friend when we were little. When I came back, you couldn't even remember my name. I left you when you were still in school. Momma died when you were a baby, she never got to love you like she wanted to. It was my job, and I failed." Tears welled in Mary's eyes as her sister embraced her in a giant hug of comfort. "I don't want you to forget what it's like to have a family that loves you."

...

Emma sat between the two sisters at dinner time on the couch. There was a slice of Domino's pizza in each sisters' left hand, biting off of it at the same time per bite. "So, Scarlet, what did you do for a living in New York?"

"I was an actress."

"And what are you thinking about doing in Storybrooke?" She scoffed.

"What?"

"I mean, we don't have a theater."

"I don't know, but I'm sure to find something."


End file.
